


Heal

by calliope_rises



Series: 100 Tales of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises





	Heal

The shabby motel room was dim and quiet, the only sound that of Dean’s breathing. Sam had brought him back here after their run-in with the latest monster-of-the-week and helped him to carefully lie down on the bed. He’d let his brother patch him up the best he could out in the field, protesting that he was fine and that it wasn’t near as bad as it looked, but the fact that he could barely breathe without grimacing combined with the limp he hadn’t been able to hide and the numerous cuts and bruises he was sporting wasn’t very helpful in convincing Sam he was okay. So, after depositing Dean on the bed and giving him a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water, Sam took off in the Impala to go get the medical supplies he needed to patch his brother up.

He lay there with his eyes closed as he went back over what happened. Had something distracted him? Dean was concentrating so hard on breathing in a way that wouldn’t send a sharp pain shooting through his side that he missed the soft rustling next to him. Feeling the bed sag next to him, his eyes shot open, a surprised gasp turning into a pained groan as he saw Cas sitting next to him.

“Dammit, Cas, you scared me, man.” The words came out haltingly, each one causing a stabbing pain in his chest.

“You’re hurt.” Cas frowned as he looked at Dean, reaching out a cautious hand to gently touch one bruise and then a cut. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. I know you’ve got a lot on you trying to keep Heaven in line.” Dean’s voice was the barest of whispers as he let his eyes drift close again.

“Bother me?” the angel asked in shock. He straddled Dean’s body, careful to keep his weight off of the injured hunter. “You stupid ass. Don’t you know yet?” Cas began to press soft kisses to each cut and bruise he found as he inspected Dean’s body, and as he did, the human noticed the pain and discomfort leaving his body and his mind clearing as Cas' grace wrapped around him from the inside out. He heard a faint snap and registered the cool air of the room against his chest before Cas moved and he felt his warm lips kissing along the bruises on his torso. A warmth spread through him as his fractured ribs knit back together, his breath coming a lot easier as these final hurts were healed.

Crawling back up to gaze into Dean’s eyes, Cas murmured, “You will _never_ be a bother to me. _Never_. I will _always_ come when you call.” He curled up against Dean’s side, sighing in contentment as the hunter’s arm came around him to pull him close. Nuzzling his face into his favorite spot on Dean—the crook where his neck and shoulder met—Cas nudged his nose along the man’s warm skin and relished the fact that he was breathing easily and without pain now. “I love you.”

“I know,” Dean replied with a husky chuckle, kissing Cas’ forehead and tightening his hold around his angel.


End file.
